


The Sexy Adventures of Tom and Loki

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (2011), Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: (or attempts at it), Fluff, Fruit Roll-Up Blowjob, Humor, It Came From Tumblr, Loki gets lost in Tom's glow and lovehates every second of it, Lots of Sex, M/M, Occasional bouts of angst, Other, Sex, Sitcom Like Shenanigans Detected, Tom rocks Loki's leather socks, magical genderswapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 20,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Loki barges into Tom's life and shenanigans ensue. Eventually, they have sex and even more shenanigans ensue.</p><p>(Most chapters are written like one-shots, so there's really no overarching plot or order to them. Shh, just come.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tom Teaches Loki to Ask Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with an a request for some Tom dominating femme!Loki...

“Tom, I’m really starting to believe that this is becoming a problem.” Loki drolled as Tom tightened the scarf around her wrists. “You know, I thought it was strange that you wanted to have sex with me in the first place… And you better not get me pregnant doing this, I have enough children, I don’t need one with that idiotic laugh of yours… And you better not cry like the last time you overly emotional pansy… What’s taking you so damn long anyways? Are you going to make me just sit here an-” Loki’s eyes widened as Tom suddenly tied another scarf around her mouth.

“Darling,  _shut up_. And people think I talk a lot…” She threw muffled curses at him as he stood to admire his handy work. She laid out naked on the bed, each leg was tied down so they were spread far apart, arms tied together and above her head. A small flare of magic made her hands glow.

“Ah, you promised, no magic.” Loki growled and glared daggers at him, but her hands stopped glowing. Tom grinned. He rolled up his sleeves and walked around the bed, raking his eyes over every inch of her body. He ran his fingertips along the inside of her leg, starting at the ankle and stopping half way up her thigh. Loki whined a little.

“What was that?” Loki growled and Tom laughed softly. 

“You must ask for what you want  _nicely_ , sweetheart.” As he spoke his fingers lightly grazed her lips. “Now, what was it that you wanted?” Loki whined loudly.

“Much better.” His finger circled her clit, enough pressure to make her sigh and twitch, but not enough to satisfy.

Soon Loki began to whine and moan for more so Tom pressed harder, playing with her breasts with his other hand. She groaned and arched her back into the touch. Two of his fingers slipped inside her as his thumb swirled on her clit more and Loki keened and writhed from his touch. His pace was slow and precise as he untied the gag.

“You  _little shit_ , will you just  _fuck_  me already or do you plan to tortur-  _Ah!_ ” Tom pulled his hand away and narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Ask nicely, or I leave you like this.”

“Please?” Tom just stared at her and Loki growled in frustration.

Then Tom’s fingers were suddenly inside her again and this time his pace was fast and unrelenting. “Oh  _fuck!_  Please! Pleasepleaseplease _please_ …” Loki’s hips bucked and she twisted as his long fingers worked her up into a begging, whining mess.

“Please, what?” He asked her in a rough whisper.

“I want to come. Pleasepleaseplease..” Tom laughed as he hooked his fingers inside of her and pressed her clit hard. Loki moaned and cried out as she came minutes later. 

Loki laid motionless, panting and staring at the ceiling for a few moments as Tom watched her with a grin on his face.

“Alright, take me down now.” Loki panted.

“What makes you think I’m finished with you?” Tom said as he began to unbutton his shirt.


	2. Loki'd!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is terrible at revenge in the best way. (Happens before chapter one)

It had been a long day of mischief making and ensuing chaos. Loki was happy that he could finally just sit down and relax. As he did though the sound of a loud fart ripped through the quiet room, he sighed and turned to look at the now cackling man who hid behind the other end of the couch.

“ _Loki’d!_ ”

Loki pulled the whoopee cushion out from under him and threw it at Tom. “Now remind me again why exactly I thought it would be a good idea to hide here with  _you_.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Tom sat on the couch and smiled at Loki. 

Loki rolled his eyes and said, “you do realize you’ve been pranking The  _God_  of Mischief, right? It is in your best interest to stop this nonsense and let me be the ‘prankster’ here.”

“But  _I_  can be a prankster too.”

“No, you can’t. You are too damn stupid, which I shouldn’t have been surprised about seeing as you’re a Midgardian, but from what I had heard you were more educated than the typical mortal. It appears to not mean all that much though.”

Tom just sighed and played with the piece of rubber in his hands.

—-

Loki was thinking it was too early to be alive, let alone awake as Tom strode up to him, ever-present grin plastered on his face. 

“How’s the coffee?” Tom asked as he stood next to him.

Loki didn’t turn to look as he answered, “good enough, I suppose.” He didn’t need or want to see that stupid look on his face this early in the morning.

“Gotta love coffee, right? Great for a pick me up.” Tom tapped his fingers on the countertop.

“Yeah.”

“Too bad about yours though…”

Loki set down his cup and took a deep breath. “Tom, what have you done to my coffee?”

Somehow Tom managed to have an even bigger smile than the moment before. “I switched it with decaf! You are gonna be  _so_  tired!” Tom began to cackle madly.

Loki turned and growled, grabbing Tom by the shirt collar and pulling him to his face. “Now listen good you  _insufferable twit_ , I have had enough of your so-called pranks and will take it no more,  _do you fucking hear me_? I will show you what a real prank is and afterwords you won’t even know what to do with yourself. You will live out the rest of your days hidden in a dark room ruing the day you decided it would be a good idea to prank a  _god_.” Loki released Tom and disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Tom slumped against the wall and sighed.

“Loki’d?”

—-

Loki smirked and ran his hands over his currently female body. He was possibly a bit tall for woman, but his breasts would likely distract anyone from noticing. Not that it really mattered, he was setting his sites on only one of the party goers tonight. A slinky black dress shimmered onto his new body and he flicked his long black hair off his shoulders.

“Tom won’t know what hit him.”

—-

Loki thought that this plan was going splendidly as Tom slipped his hand up her dress on the elevator. Loki moaned as Tom sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck. Soon, she would show her true self to him, kill his night in the most amusing way. Tom grinded against her hip, Loki’s eyes widened and her breath hitched involuntarily. As soon as they got into the room she would show him.

—-

Loki laid under Tom on the plush bedding of some hotel room Loki had stolen for the night. Her dress had been pulled down around her small waist and Tom was doing all sorts of wonderful things to her breasts.

 _As soon as I decide I have had enough of this I will show him_ , Loki thought just as Tom bite down and sucked on one of her nipples. Loki let out a hoarse cry and arched her back into him.

A small voice in Loki’s head began to scream at the rest of the lust and pleasured clouded parts of Loki’s brain. “ _Fine,_ ” Loki whispered as his body changed.

Tom had been kissing her collar bone as he felt the body under him change and harden. He lifted his head and saw a familiar, smirking face.

“I knew you looked strangely familiar.”

“I believe this when I tell you’ve been Loki’d, correct?”

“Can you change back? I was just getting started.”

“What?  _You idiot_! You’re not supposed to want to continue.”

“Please?”

“ _I_  don’t want to continue. Get off me.”

“Really? Because, to me, it feels like you do.”

Loki, looked down at himself, still in the dress, which was quite tented.

“Oh  _fine_ , but this only happens once… And you tell  _anyone_ , I will kill you.”

Tom smiled and kissed Loki as he changed back to his female form.

—-

Loki was beginning to think she should had a kicked the man off her when she had half a chance as Tom pulled his face away from her pussy again and finally began to take off his damn pants. It had been hours(which had felt like days) since Tom had stripped  her naked and teased her in every way Loki had only ever imagined. Tom had brought her to the brink multiple times now and she had had enough. Her hair was so tangled that magic might not even be able to help, her legs might never regain their original strength and steadiness, and Gods were not supposed to whimper and beg for release dammit!

“If you don’t fucking let me come soon I will kill you so slowly and painfully that you will curse the day you were born into this stupid realm! You-you…  _oh, Valhalla_.” Loki’s eyes followed Tom’s newly exposed cock as he climbed back inbetween Loki’s legs, his grin never leaving his face.

“And here I was thinking that you had been so patient, darling.” Tom’s hands slid down the insides of her shaking thighs. “I’m going to have to teach you ask nicely.” Loki tries and fails to glare as Tom leans over her and licks the shell of her ear and whispers, “but tonight not the night for that.” And before Loki even has a chance to process what his words imply Tom’s cock is sliding inside of her and her hips are bucking into his thrusts and her hands are on his shoulders, holding on for dear life.

Loki doesn’t recognize the high-pitched yelps or the weak, breathy pleas for more coming from her very own throat and there’s a part of her that swears she will get revenge for that. But her brain is soon clear of those thoughts as Tom brings his arms behind her knees and pulls them up and she swears he has just blinded her with pleasure because everything has gone white and by the Norns she cannot figure out how he has managed to go even deeper inside of her than before.

After a few more hard and carefully aimed thrusts Loki is screaming and thrashing her head on the pillow as she finally comes, Tom stilling inside of her and watching her until she is reduced to a pile of panting, twitching worthlessness. He pulls out of her and her legs twitch at the feeling. He crawls and kisses down her sweat-slicked body, Loki’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

“A-Aren’t we d-done?” Loki asked weakly, almost a bit hopefully.

Tom smiled and said with a hoarse voice, “what in the world gave you the idea I’d finish so quickly? It’s only 3 am.” His head dipped down between her thighs again and Loki keened.

She swore she could see Asgard’s constellations in her eyes.

—-

Loki had changed back as Tom had finally fallen asleep somewhere around eight in the morning. Loki spent the next few hours laying there naked and wide eyed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating where exactly his plan had completely derailed and wondering how long it would be till he could actually walk again. 


	3. Tom has Loki Feels Like No Other

Loki swore to the heavens that she was never letting Tom get drunk before sex again.

Now she sat naked on the edge of Tom’s bed trying to comfort the half-naked idiot sobbing on her shoulder. His words were slurred beyond recognition but she managed to figure out that he was crying about  _her_. Loki rolled her eyes but tried to think of something that might make him stop sobbing.

“Is there anyway my breasts might be able to help?” This caused Tom to stop sobbing for a moment, before he buried his face inbetween them and going back to his sobbing.

Loki sighed and patted his head awkwardly. “There, there…  _darling_.” The little term of endearment Tom had taken to using on Loki whenever he was in his female form felt strange rolling off her tongue but she hoped it might help somehow.

Tom hugged her more tightly but sobbed a little less. Loki took it as a good sign but knew sex would not be happening tonight. Not unless she wanted to drown in his tears. Which really, at the moment didn’t sound like the worst fate that could befall her.

“Come now idiot, it is time for bed.” She pulled him up into the bed and under the covers. When he had made himself at home between her breasts again she murmured a spell that made him fall asleep instantly. She could even hear a few soft, muffled snores.

“This will be the only time you get to use me a s a pillow so you better fucking enjoy it.”


	4. Never Again. Never.

Loki had been relaxing in the shower when he heard a loud crash from somewhere outside. He sighed and turned off the water. He recognized that crash anywhere. He came waltzing from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and glared at the big blond who looked like he was about to pound Tom into the ground with his hammer.

“Imposter! Where have you hidden my brother! Tell me or I shall show you the might of-“

“Oh look, my brother has come to be my night in shining armor and rescue me from my evil mortal captor,” Loki droned flatly as he dried his hair.

“Loki! Are you alright? Why has this doppleganger taken you hostage? Has he hurt you brother?” Thor whispered the last question and Loki laughed. Tom was frozen where he stood, watching the Asgardian’s exchange.

Loki opened his arms to Thor. “Do I look hurt, Thor? He’s been a most  _gracious_  host.” Loki smirked and the look on Thor’s face indicated that he just figured out something.

Tom looked back and forth between the two gods.

Thor looked at Tom and smiled, he turned back to Loki. “He looks just like you though.” He snicked and continued, “I had always you to be a bit full of yourself but this is ridiculous.” Loki glared at him again.

“I do admit though, he is a far better catch than the other parents of your children.” Loki somehow managed to not set Thor’s hair on fire. He hoped that maybe Tom would notice his growth as a person and god.

Loki walked up to the dumbfounded Tom and leaned against him. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, me and my  _captor_  wish to be alone,” he said in almost a purr.

“Just be sure to inform mother if anyone or thing comes about from this.” Thor chuckled and walked out the broken doorway, leaving Loki and a wide eyed Tom alone again.

Loki walked back to the bathroom, waving a hand and fixing the door as he did.

Tom stood by himself in the living room.

“Remind me to never fuck a god again.”

He slumped down into the couch.


	5. This is like, the Most Narcissistic Sex in the World.

“Why do you only fuck me if I’m a woman?” Tom choked on the piece of toast he was eating. After he had finished coughing he looked up at Loki, who had a curious expression on his face.

“Well, you only ever been a woman when we’ve fucked…”

“Do you wish to  _only_  fuck me as a woman?”

By the look on Loki’s face Tom could tell that he had to answer this question very carefully. Or else he may never get to fuck Loki again, as anything. Or he might be fucked in a very terrible way.

“What if I said no…?”

“I’d call you an idiot. But I’d do that anyways.” Loki went back to calmly reading something on his ipad(Tom’s not sure where he got that from, but he was pretty sure he stole it) and Tom sighed in relief.

They sat in silence for a while. Tom was trying to gather the courage to ask Loki.

“Would you like to try it?”

Loki set down his tablet and smirked. “Try what?”

“To try… having sex as men?”

“Really? I’d thought you’d never ask. I’d love to. Meet me in your room tonight at 9.” Loki vanished, leaving Tom to wonder what he just got himself into.

—-

Tom stood in front of closed bedroom door, not entirely sure what was gonna happen after opening it.

When he did he saw Loki lounging on his bed with a smug look on his face. “It’s 9:02, you’re late, I should smite you just for that.” Tom rolled his eyes and made his way the bed. Loki got up and they stood eye to eye for a few moments.

“I’ve never done this before.”

“Really? I would’ve never guessed.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,  _darling_.”

Suddenly Tom kissed Loki hard and it took all Loki could to not let his knees buckle from it.

He wouldn’t have guessed Tom would’ve even gone this far.

—-

Loki wasn’t sure how he managed to get under Tom  _again_  but here he was, naked as the day is long and instructing the idiot where to put his damned fingers. 

But at least he was a fast learner.

Tom pushed a second finger and waited a moment before he started slowly thrusting them in and out, watching Loki begin to lose his composure. Then he started to experimint, eventually curling his fingers and watching as Loki completely lost his senses, writhing and moaning loudly.

Loki swallowed hard. “More, more of that. Now. I demand it.” 

Tom grinned and curled his fingers in that same spot, sliding his free hand up Loki’s sweaty chest as it bowed. He pulled his fingers almost completely out, Loki shook and whimpered. Then Loki keened as he pushed a third finger in.

When Loki had began to curse him again he knew he was probably ready for more and scooted between Loki’s legs, slicking his cock as he did with his fingers, grabbing his hips and pressing himself against Loki.

Loki hated hearing himself whimper, but it felt too good when he felt Tom’s cock entering him. His hips canted his legs wrapped around Tom’s waist, trying to push himself farther onto Tom.

Tom began to thrust into Loki slowly, adjusting his hips and trying to find that spot again. When he did he thought Loki might wake up the whole neighborhood. So, he thrusted harder into that spot. Over and over again.

There was a point where Loki was pretty sure Tom was trying to kill him with his cock. He couldn’t even remember his own name anymore. He was pretty sure the only thing he could actually do now was moan and breathe. Then he felt a hand wrap around his cock and he couldn’t even breathe anymore. He came moments later with a loud cry. He felt Tom climax inside of him soon after, his thrusts faltering until he was still and collapsed on top of him. 

They there laid there like that for a while, panting and unable to move. Finally, Tom rolled off of him and they turned their heads and looked at each other for a minute before they both looked up at the ceiling.

—-

When Loki regained the ability to use his arms he snapped his fingers and cleaned them both off.

Tom hummed happily.

“Go to sleep, idiot.”


	6. Snuggles

Loki thought Tom was developing a bad habit. It seemed every time him and Tom had sex and Loki simply decided to just stay in bed with him(because what was the point of moving when he was already in a warm, comfortable bed and frankly he usually couldn’t move at that point. It was easier to just stay.) he would wake up to Tom  _snuggled_  up against him. Loki was not a  _snuggler_. He would have to pry the clammy human barnacle off him and push him to the other side of the bed. Not his side of the bed though. Because that would imply that  _he_  had a side of the bed. And that would imply that they had gotten into some weird bed side assigning point in their relationship. Which wasn’t a relationship. They were… some non-relationship  _thing_.

No, he had his own bed. Which he slept in. Sometimes. But Tom’s bed must be softer or something because he was really starting to prefer sleeping on it.

But the snuggling needed to stop.

—-

Tom found himself waking up Loki whimpering in his sleep more and more. He could usually make out something about being lonely or cold among some other slurred(possibly Norse?) words. At first he tried just ignoring him and going back to sleep, but he would just keep going on and on. One night he gave in and wrapped himself around Loki and was amazed when he instantly quieted down. And had not been thrown into the wall. So, whenever Loki seemed to need it, he would nestle up against him and go back to sleep like that.

Yet, he always woke up by nearly falling off edge of the bed.


	7. Curse This Stupid, Catchy, Migardian Music

Tom was off doing …Tom things, leaving Loki to his own devices for the day. He had done enough reading and television held no interest for him. He sat quietly in the middle of the couch.

It was too quiet.

He needed music. 

But Tom had his little music device with him.

Loki smirked and flicked his hand, making a little device appear in his hand.

Somewhere, a young girl was crying after her ipod seemingly vanished from her hand.

Loki plugged the device into the stereo as he had seen Tom do before and his ears were assaulted by the wails of some barely pubescent boys. He quickly flicked through the songs, disliking each one more than the last.

Maybe music was a bad idea.

He gave up and walked away, letting whatever song play. It would be better than silence.

The song sounded pleasant. Very pleasant. He wasn’t sure if he liked that.

His foot began to tap to the beat. 

“Ugh, this must be what they call ‘bubblegum pop’.” 

—- 

By the forth time he played it he had learned the words to the song. He was pretty sure the song was curse and that this Carly Rae Jepsen was some sort of sorceress. Making those who fell under her spell call her… maybe.

That thought did not stop him from dancing and singing along.

—-

Tom did not expect to walk in to Loki blasting Call Me Maybe and dancing. He didn’t even think Loki danced. After the moment of shock he quietly shut the door behind him and watched, his smile widening more and more as Loki danced.

When the song ended Loki turned to press repeat and was taken aback when he saw Tom’s grinning face at the door.

“How much did you see!?”

“A lot. I didn’t know you danced…” Tom grinned a bit dreamily at Loki.  

“I don’t. And that’s why. You’re laughing at me.” He scowled at Tom.

“I’m not laughing! I liked it.”

“You really did?”

“Yeah.”

“That is because you are an idiot.” Loki snatched the ipod up and stalked away into Tom’s room, slamming the door shut behind him.

“I’d just prefer you did it with less clothes.” Tom muttered to himself. He laughed, knowing Loki wouldn’t do that. Ever.

—-

Loki heard that. And ignored the little flutter in his heart that it caused.

“ _Idiot._ ”

But maybe…

No.

A pair of headphones materialized in his hands and he put them on.


	8. That One Time When Loki's Plan Didn't Go as Expected

The remote crunched and cracked in Loki’s fist as he watched the television screen. Tom was with his brother’s doppelganger. They stood so  _close_ , their arms around eachother’s waists! They were _laughing_  together!  _Smiling_  at eachother! It made Loki’s blood boil. 

 _Yes_. Loki was jealous. He wasn’t afraid to admit it.

Tom was  _his_  plaything.

And he didn’t like sharing his playthings with anyone.

Let alone someone who looked like Thor.

It sickened him.

It… It. It pissed him off  _royally_.

He needed to do something. Something that would show everyone that  _Tom was his_.

—-

Tom and Chris had been just chatting and getting ready for some interviews when the crowd gasped and the flashes of their cameras seemed to multiply. Tom looked around for what the commotion was about when he was grabbed by the arm roughly and his body pressed against a familiar leather and metal clad body and then his lips were pressed against a  _very_  familiar set of lips then a  _even more_  familiar tongue snaked into his mouth. 

“ _Mine_.”

Tom’s eyes widened from the sudden realization and was practically blinded by the camera flashes.

As soon as it had started, it had ended. He was left standing feeling dumbfounded, fingers gingerly pressing against bruised feeling lips and eyes filled with spots where the flashes had temporarily blinded him.

Tom felt himself being pulled into the building. “Tom, you okay, mate? What just happened?”

“I’m not entirely sure…”

“Did… Who was that?”

“You really don’t want to know.”

—-

Loki sat back down on the couch with a big grin on his face. 

He felt much better.

—-

“ _Loki pick up the goddamn phone!_   _I know you can hear me!_ ”

The phone bounced on the coffee table as Loki watched it nervously. Tom was angry at him. He did not expect that. He picked up the phone.

“You are angry.”

“ _Yes I fucking am! What the fuck was that about!?_ ”

“I was just-“

“ _You do realize that there are pictures everywhere of you with your tongue halfway down my throat, right!? Was that what you intended to do!?_ ”

“Well, no, not exactly…”

“ _What were you doing then!?_ ”

“I … I was  _jealous_ , alright! That Chris fellow who looks like Thor had his hands all over you! And…  _You are mine!_ ”

“ _You-You are such an IDIOT!_ ” The phone clicked.

Loki pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it with a sad expression.

“That’s  _my_  thing.”


	9. That One Time When Loki's Plan Didn't Go as Expected Part 2

It had been days since Tom had spoken to Loki. 

He hadn’t spoken a single syllable to Loki since he called him an idiot.

He still couldn’t believe he was that stupid.

His bed had felt very cold and lonely though…

—-

Loki had tried everything. Everything that The Google had told him was Midgard’s customs for getting forgiveness from a lover. Which,  _technically_ , Tom was.

He magicked the most beautiful bouquet of flowers right in front of his face on morning as he had breakfast. He acted as though he had not even seen it.

He tried giving him multiple boxes of chocolates. All left unopened and uneaten. Loki ended up eating them all that night as he watched the channel called “Lifetime” and promptly became ill. If it was from the terrible chocolate or the terrible acting, he wasn’t sure.

After countless cards, stuffed animals and other gifts that were left ignored or thrown in the trash, Loki knew he’d have to “bring out the big guns.”

—-

Tom opened the door to walk out of the bathroom and was greeted with a big fat diamond dangling in his face, Loki’s hopeful looking smile just behind it.

“A necklace?” Tom asked incredously, quirking an eyebrow.

Well, at least he’s spoken to me, Loki thought to himself. “Do you like it?”

“I don’t wear necklaces, Loki.”

“Oh.”

Tom had walked around Loki and was in the living room when Loki snapped.

“How can I make you forgive me!? I’ve done everything this stupid “ _google_ ” has told me to do and it hasn’t worked!  _What do you want_? Me to fetch rare creatures from all the nine realms!? Because if it will stop this foolishness  _I will fucking do it!_ ” Loki was practically foaming at the mouth by the time he finished speaking.

“First of all you can’t  _MAKE_  me forgive you! Second, I don’t want anymore stupid gifts, I want you to say you’re sorry  _AND MEAN IT!_ ”

“What the hel am I supposed to be sorry for, Tom!?”

Tom growled in frustration. “You kissed me in front of everyone and their 4th cousin to claim me as your own! When the fuck did I become yours, Loki?”

Loki scrambled to find a response. “Uh…”

“And … that was the first time we kissed… outside the bedroom. And you ruined it. Goodnight Loki.”

Tom turned and went to his bedroom slamming the door shut and locking it with a click.

Loki was left standing there, scratching his head and contemplating his life choices.

—-

Loki flicked his fingers and the lock unlatched and the door swung open slowly, Loki stood in the doorway for a moment, mostly undressed and watching the form hidden under a blanket on the bed.

He took a deep breath and walked up the bed, carefully laying next to Tom and taking another deep breath.

His teeth were only slightly gritted when he spoke, “ _I’m sorry_.”

“What are you sorry for? Doing something stupid or that I got mad that you did something stupid?”

“That I did something stupid. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Do you mean it?”

Loki sighed, “why must you make this more difficult?” Tom lifted his head, turning it a little to glare at Loki.

“I mean it. I am sorry. Please forgive me?”

Tom’s head dropped to the pillow and he sighed. “I forgive you.”

Then Loki did something he knew Tom would appreciate. He scooted close, wrapping his arm around him and nestling his head in the back of his neck.

Tom smiled at the surprise contact.

Loki smiled naughtily and whispered into Tom’s neck, “I’ve also heard of this interesting custom on Midgard called ‘makeup sex’? I think we should try it.”

Tom turned and began to kiss him as he rolled and pinned Loki under him.

—-

The next morning Tom was making coffee when Loki turned him around and planted a long, passionate kiss on him.

“That was to make up for the last time.”

Then suddenly Loki was kissing him again but this one burned like fire and Tom was forced to shove him away.

“And  _that_  is for making me walk funny.” 


	10. Loki Pays Tom a Visit on Set

Tom had begun filming another movie, Loki had decided to stay with Tom in his hotel room after about a week of staying by himself in Tom’s home.

Not because he missed the idiot, he told himself, the conversation was just better. And sex.

Except not much sex had happened, to Loki’s dismay.

Tom’s days were extremely long and he always came back to the room so tired he would fall to the bed and pass out almost instantly. Loki didn’t even get the chance to try to convince him of the possible health benefits of a extremely rigorous sex session with him.

It had been nearly three weeks of this and now Loki was reaching his breaking point.

Nothing was official between him and Tom. So. He could go and find someone for a quick fling and he could find some relief and Tom could continue flopping face first into the pillows every night.

But… He knew sex would be good with Tom. He couldn’t say that about some random person walking down the street.

He laid in bed, tense and deep in thought.

—-

Loki appeared out of thin air in his female form on the set one day, scaring at least 10 crew members. He grabbed a scrawny young man by the collar of his shirt as he tried to run off.

“I wish to see Tom Hiddleston. Would you be so kind as to show me where his chambers are?”

The young man swallowed and his voice shook as he spoke. “I-If you let go of me I-I can show y-you…”

“That would be wonderful.” Loki smiled at him sweetly.

—-

Loki had shooed away the young man and made herself comfortable in the tin box Tom was apparently spending his days in.

She stood in front of the mirror and studied herself, first tweaking her short black dress and making the neckline even lower, then the hemline even higher. She added a slit. She made it tighter. She made it strapless.

Eventually, she decided on greeting him in a lacey black and green bra and matching knickers.

“Perfect.”

—-

Tom sighed as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He had an hour and a half of free time and he planned on using it to study his lines. But then…

“Loki?”

“Good afternoon, darling.” Loki was lounging on the small couch in his trailer, she seemed to had been sitting and waiting for him to walk in.

“What are you doing here? As a woman? In your intimates?”

Her voice was sickeningly sweet, “I came for a friendly little chat Tom…” Loki rolled her eyes at him. ”I want you to  _fuck_  me. Why else would I be here? You _idiot_.” Loki sighed and stood up, slinking over to Tom and sliding her hands up his chest, stopping at his shoulders. Her voice was sweet as she spoke again, “I’m sorry, it’s just been so long since we’ve…” She looked at him with wide, innocent-seeming eyes. “I need it, Tom.” Her hands slid down his chest, almost making it to the waistband of his pants before his hands were on her wrists, stopping her.

“I only have an hour and a half and I need to study my lines,” he pleaded.

Her face hardened and she pulled her hands away, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned and spoke to herself aloud, “I guess I could go find that pimply young man who showed me here. Give him the time of his sad mortal life.” She looked back over her shoulder to Tom, whose jaw had clenched and eyes filled with barely contained rage.

Loki’s eyes widened and she turned to him with a gleeful smile. “Oh  _darling_ , that is a good look on you.”

Tom stepped up to her, grabbing the back of her head and kissing her roughly, he put his other hand on her back, pushing her body against his. Loki moaned in appreciation and carded her fingers through his hair.

He backed her up against the small bit of wall that was free of anything and slid his hand up her back, unlatching her bra and pulling it off her. His mouth quickly travels downwards and Loki moans loudly when he sucks one of her nipples into his mouth.

“ _Oh Valhalla_ …”

She is already dripping with sweat and shaking when he kisses his way back to her mouth and quickly takes off his jacket flinging it away before grabbing onto her hips and grinding into her. Loki slides her hands down his back using magic to make his clothes fall away from his body like dead leaves, leaving him completely bare.

She’s kissing his neck when she hears his deep, hoarse voice in her ear. “Turn around.”

She looks up at him, confused. “Huh?”

“Face the wall, darling.” Loki turned and felt Tom’s fingers hook onto her panties and pull them down till they dropped down around her feet. She kicked them away and soon felt Tom’s hands on her arms, placing them so her body was being held away from the wall by her forearms. Then his hands were spreading her legs and holding her hips just so. She could feel his cock pressing against her and she shuddered.

She could hear him laugh softly as he pushed the hair away from her neck. ”I won’t keep you waiting, darling.” He kissed her neck as he entered her with one swift motion, holding steady for a moment, as though he was savoring the feeling. She let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding when she felt him begin to pull out. She made a deep, throaty noise as he pushed back in and began to thrust. His thrusts were fast and hard and Loki didn’t even try to contain herself. She became louder with every thrust, which only encouraged Tom to go harder or move her hips a little, the different angles making her gasp and beg for more. 

Loki and Tom were both getting close when he wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand went between her legs, his fingers working her clit, making her knees buckle and sending her into a frenzy. She nearly sobbed as she came, her finger nails making deep grooves in the wall. He came soon after, moaning and biting the crook of her neck as he did.

They stayed there for a while, shaking, sweaty and trying to catch their breath. Tom kissed her on the spot he bit and whispered in her ear, “feel better?”

“Unguh.”

“Happy to help.” He kissed her ear and sighed when saw the time. “I have twenty minutes to right myself and get ready. Would you like to stay in here for a bit?”

“Uhhuh.”

He kissed her neck once more before separating himself from her and going to find something to clean himself off with. Loki walked on wobbly legs back to the couch and gracelessly flopped down. 

—-

She had drifted off to sleep when she felt a blanket being placed on her. She opened one eye to see Tom grinning at her all dopey like.

“I have to go now. I’ll see you tonight?” She grunted.

“Good. Sweet dreams, darling.” She grunted again and swatted at his face weakly when he kissed her forehead.

“ _Idiot_ ,” she muttered as she pulled the blanket around her face, listening to the trailer’s door slam shut. 


	11. Spitters are Quitters

“Loki, I was  _joking_. It was a _joke_.” Tom leaned his forehead against the door to his bedroom, which Loki had decided to lock himself in. “I don’t really want to have a threesome with that woman from the phone commercial.”

“ _You’re lying_.” Loki’s voice was muffled.

“I’m a terrible liar and you know that, darling. Please come out.”

“ _No_.”

“ _Fine_. Be that way then.” Tom stomped back to the couch and sat down, flipping the channels on the remote harder than necessary.

—-

Tom sighed as the stream of hot water flowed over his face and front of his body. It had been 2 hours and Loki was still holed up in his room, sulking. Tom turned around, wetting his hair and rubbing the water from his eyes. Then something felt strange.

“Loki?” Tom asked quietly, hands slowly moving from his eyes.

The low growl was the only warning he had before Loki’s lips descended upon his with crushing force. Loki held the back of his head and pushed him against the wall with his body. Loki’s other hand grabbed onto Tom’s cock and start stroking it, making Tom squirm. Loki growled into his mouth and it sent a shiver down Tom’s spine. Loki’s lips moved down his jaw, kissing it and nipping it, his hand steadily stroking his growing erection.

He worried Tom’s earlobe between his teeth before whispering into it, “I am the only one who will touch you. You are  _mine_ , Tom. Understand?” Loki’s mouth latched onto the spot of his neck just below his ear, biting and sucking hard, hard enough to leave a mark and make Tom yowl.

Tom hung on to the walls of the shower for dear life as Loki left mark after mark on his neck, shoulders and chest. One hand was still working his cock while the other scratched down his side, leaving little magic trails that made his skin ultra sensitive and made him arch into every almost-painful touch.

Loki suddenly pulled away from Tom, leaving him gasping and shaking. 

“ _Loki_.” Tom whined.

Loki smirked and ran a finger up the underside of Tom’s length, the tingle of magic made him hiss and writhe.

“Should I leave you like this?” His fingertip swirled around the head. “Leave you wanting?” Tom’s body shook violently. “I can make it so only my touch will satisfy. I can leave you like this for  _days_ , darling. Make you wish you never made that idiotic joke.”

Tom sobbed. “Please! Don’t! I’m sorry! _I’m sorry!_  Oh god,  _please_. I only want you… just… _Please!_ ”

Loki smiled and laughed. “That’s a good boy. And since you asked so nicely…” Loki leaned in a whispered into his ear again. “…Hang on.”

Tom gripped onto whatever he could as Loki knelt down in front of of him. Loki looked up at him with a smirk before licking off the little bead of precome that had gathered on the head of his cock. Tom moaned and shuddered. Loki wrapped his lips around him and swirled his tongue around the head before hollowing his cheeks and working his way down the hard length. Tom’s hips thrusted into Loki’s mouth involuntarily and Loki nearly choked. Loki placed his hands on Tom’s hips, holding them against the wall and started bobbing his head slowly, feeling Tom’s body shake and writhe every time he swallowed his cock.

Loki’s rhythm increased and Tom panted faster, breathing made even more difficult from all the steam. Loki hummed and Tom’s knees shook. Loki’s hands travled to his balls, cupping them and squeezing them gently, sending another jolt of magic into his body. Tom’s back arched and yelled as he climaxed all of a sudden, Loki sucking him through it. Loki pulled back and Tom’s dick slid out of his mouth with a wet pop, he swallowed and wiped his lip as he stood. He smiled softly at Tom’s flushed, slack face. 

He held Tom’s chin and slowly ran his thumb along Tom’s bottom lip as he spoke to him gently. “Finish your shower quickly darling, I expect reciprocation.”


	12. That Costume is Getting Defiled

“Just this once Tom? I just want to see it for myself.”

“No, Loki. I don’t even have it.”

Loki waved his hand and the costume appeared neatly folded in the air, the helmet shimmering onto Loki’s hand. “Now you do.” Loki said with a smirk.

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. “Loki…”

“Just one time?”

“No, it takes forever to put on an-” He looked down at himself, fully dressed in the costume minus the helmet. He looked up at Loki, who was holding the helmet out to him with a grin. 

“There. Now all you have to put on is this.”

“Fine.” He snatched the helmet and put it on carefully, opening his arms to Loki when he finished.

Loki stepped up close to him, closely examining every detail. He felt the cape and sneered a little, flicked the horns of the helmet, ran his hands over the armor. “The materials are… sub-par… but it does look good on you. Better on me.” He looked down and smirked. “It… fits very well.”

Tom raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, take it off me now.”

Loki grabbed his arm and suddenly Tom felt himself being pushed onto his bed, Loki smiling over him.

“It’ll be my pleasure.” 


	13. Drag Queen Brows

“Loki, no. No, Loki. Loki. No. Stop it!” Tom swatted at Loki’s hands.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately? Stop fussing and let me do this.” Loki grabbed Tom’s chin and started plucking his eyebrows.

“Stop Loki! That hurts!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “ _Oh for the love of Freya_  will you stop whining!? I could be done now if you didn’t move so damn much.”

“Why can’t you just do this with magic?” He winced as Loki ripped out another hair.

“Oh, I could easily, it’s just more fun this way.” Loki smirked and plucked another hair.

“LOKI!”


	14. Chillin' Like a Villain

Loki looked at the Tom, rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You look like and idiot. As usual.”

“I’d thought you’d like it.” Tom looked down at himself and pulled at the t-shirt.

“And what in the nine realms gave you that stupid idea?” Loki raised his eyebrow at the other man.

“I don’t know, I just thought you’d like it…” Tom’s voice was quiet as he continued to play with the hem of the shirt in his hands.

Loki stared at him for a moment.

“This is one of those times where I’ve hurt your feelings isn’t it?”

“ _No_.” Tom didn’t look up.

“Stop lying Tom, you’re absolutely terrible at it.”

Tom looked at Loki, pouting slightly. Loki sighed and got up from the chair he was sitting in, moving close to Tom and looking at the shirt again. He grabbed a bit of it and played with it between his fingers.

“It’s a stupid shirt, but it does suit you, I suppose…” Tom’s eyebrow went up at this. “…I think it might look better on the floor, though.” Loki smirked.


	15. No, Loki.

“I wish to meet your family.”

Tom looked up at Loki from where he was sitting, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “Why?”

“Don’t question me,” Loki answered in an authoritative tone.

“But… Why?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Tom.

“Do you realize how difficult it was to explain away those photos of you kissing me?”

Loki’s shoulders slumped a little at that.

“‘Oh, hello mother, this is Loki. Yes he is real. And yes, he did kiss me. But we’re not together or anything.’” Tom looked up at Loki with an annoyed expression.

Loki’s shoulders slumped even more at that. His face a bit sad looking.

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Maybe sometime… just not right now okay?”

Loki looked down at his feet and nodded, then vanished into thin air. 


	16. Taking. Taken.

Loki was bothered by something.

He was the one always being  _taken_ , he never did the  _taking_.

Well, there was that one time in the shower but he was on his knees so did that even  really count?

He looked over at Tom, who was on the opposite side of the couch. “I wish to have sex with you. Right now.”

“Well, can I just finish watching this mov- _Ack!_ ” Loki grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him into the bedroom and threw him down onto the bed. Using magic, he tied Tom down and stripped him of his shirt.

“I’m going to take you.” Loki ran a finger down the center of Tom’s bare chest.

“O-Okay.”

“I wasn’t asking.” 

Tom swallowed hard.

Once Loki had done away with Tom’s pants, his own clothes gone with a shimmer he made himself home between Tom’s legs and began kissing his neck and chest. The marks he’d left before were nearly gone now, so he went over each one with sharp teeth and a soothing tongue whenever Tom whimpered in pain.

But something didn’t feel right. He looked down at himself. He was still completely soft.

He moved up Tom’s body a bit and began kissing him and grinding his hips into him. A few mintues passed, Tom was as hard as rock under Loki’s hip and moaning wantonly into his mouth. Loki was still soft and feeling a bit raw. He shoved himself away from Tom and looked down at his unresponsive member. He growled at himself and sat at the end of the bed, his back at Tom.

Tom was panting as he spoke. “What’s the matter, Loki?” 

“I cannot get hard, you idiot!” He flicked his hand and released Tom from his magical shackles. A moment later he felt Tom’s chest against his back, his still very hard cock poking him and an arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

Tom rested his head on Loki’s shoulder and spoke softly, “it happens to the best of us, darling.”

Loki growled, “But I am  _better_  than the best of you! This isn’t supposed to happen to me!”

“Shh, shh…” Tom kissed his neck. “Next time, sweetheart.” Tom smiled into Loki’s neck. “I’ll make you feel better.”

Loki scoffed and pushed his arm off him. “I don’t want  _you_  touching me.” As he went to stand he felt a hand tangling itself in the hair on the back of his hair and yank him back down. He felt a pulse of heat and pleasure shoot straight down to his cock.

Tom’s breath was hot against his ear. “ _I wasn’t asking_.” Loki felt another pulse. 

Tom pulled on Loki’s hair roughly, directing him so he laid face down on the bed. Loki’s skin tingled and he could feel himself getting hard. He cursed himself in his head and Tom aloud. Tom yanked his hair and Loki ground his hips into the bed without thinking. He felt Tom move between his thighs and use his free hand to pull Loki’s hips up, his other hand never leaving his hair.

Tom leaned down over Loki, pulling his head up by the hair, making Loki moan and panted into his ear, “prepare yourself, I’m feeling impatient tonight.” With another tug of his hair and a snap of his fingers and Loki was moaning into the pillows and pushing his ass into Tom’s hips.

Tom moaned softly and pushed himself into Loki easily, pulling his head up so he was positioned on all fours and began fucking him hard, occasionally pulling his hair to make him moan and yell louder. 

When Tom felt himself nearing his climax he pushed Loki’s face down into the pillows again, twisting the hand in his hair and pounding him into the mattress. Loki’s body suddenly tensed and convulsed around him, his high pitched sobs muffled by the pillow as Tom fucked him through his climax. Tom finally came as Loki’s body went slack beneath him, untangling his hand from Loki’s hair so he could steady himself as his thrusts became erratic. Loki whimpered softly into the pillow as Tom came inside him and then collapsed on top of him.

Tom slowly began to catch his breath as he laid on top of Loki, pushing sweaty hair off his neck and kissing it softly.

Loki growled quietly. “ _Get off me_ , idiot.”

“ _Make me_ , darling.” He smiled and placed another kiss on his earlobe.


	17. Dammit Loki

Loki woke up and smiled. He got out of bed slowly, his hips creaked and every part of him was sore. He slowly hobbled his way to the bathroom, flicking the light on and looking in the mirror. 

 _Oh, I’m still a woman_ , he thought and shut his eyes, willing himself back to his male form.

He opened his eyes.

 _I’m still a woman_. 

Loki shrieked so loud that Tom fell out of bed. When he had untangled himself from the sheets he clumsily ran to the bathroom and stood in the doorway. Staring at Loki, who was staring into the mirror with wide eyes.

“What’s the matter!? What happened!? Are you alright?”

“Do I look alright you idiot!?  _Look at me!_ ”

His eyes scanned over the still naked and still female body and shrugged. “You look alright to me darling.”

“I’m still a woman stupid!”

“Well, change back then.”

“I can’t!”

“What? Use your magic or whatever and change back.” He shrugged his shoulders again.

“I  _can’t_.”

“But how?”

“Think, idiot. What could possibly happen to make me unable to change back to my normal form?” Loki poked her temples and growled, “ _think._ ”

Tom looked at her, mouth open and brows furrowed.

“ _PREGNANCY_  you idiot!”

Tom’s eyes went wide and his legs shook. “Pre-preg- _pregnant?_ ” His eyes rolled back and he dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

—-

Tom opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a minute. He tried to remember why he was on the floor. Then he remembered. He sat straight up. And heard a soft male laugh to his side.

“ _Loki’d_ ” Loki laid beside Tom on his side, smirking at him. “I must say it was a bit disappointing that all you did was faint, but the look on your face just before you did was priceless, darling.”

Tom looked over Loki and sputtered.

“Don’t worry, darling, I’m not pregnant. Your idiotic genes have yet to be passed on.”

“I’m going back to bed for a while.” Tom got off the floor and walked back to his bed, dazed look in his eyes.

Loki smirked and rolled onto his back. “I’ll be there in a minute, darling. I need a good snuggle after such an eventful morning.”


	18. Fruit Roll-up Blowjob

When Loki got bored, bad things happened. Or sex. Sometimes both. This suited Loki jut fine. But it usually annoyed Tom a bit(despite how much he liked the whole sex part).

Boredom is what brought Loki to the local grocery store that day. That, and Tom’s credit card, which he conveniently ”found” inside Tom’s wallet.

He decided he had had enough of Tom’s food selections and wanted something different. He had been in the store for nearly two hours, walking up and down each aisle slowly, sampling anything that interested him. Most food he found unsatisfactory or downright disgusting, until he came upon a brightly colored box boasting ‘extreme friuty flavor’. Loki was skeptical but ripped open the box, grabbing one of the silver wrapped packets and tearing it open. He was caught off guard by how delicious it smelled, he stood there sniffing it for a few minutes without realizing it. A woman walked by giving him a dirty look, so he growled at her and she ran off. He took another deep inhale before pulling out the plastic wrapped roll. He had some difficulties removing the plastic but managed to not make a fool of himself with it. He examined the strange but wonderful smelling sheet, stretching it until a piece ripped off in his hand, he put the small piece on his tongue and couldn’t contain the moan that escaped his throat.

Tom had been holding out on him.

He snapped his fingers and a cart appeared in front of him. He emptied the shelf quickly and transported himself to a cash register, scaring quite a few people in the process but not caring. 

He proceeded to go to every grocery store in a 50 mile radius, buying every box of Fruit Roll Ups he could get his hands on.

—-

Tom walked through the door and was instantly assaulted by an extremely hyper Loki.

“Tom! TOM! I have discovered the most wonderful food today! They’re called fruit roll ups. Do you know about these things?! They’re WONDERFUL! Why didn’t you tell me about them?! I’ve been MISSING OUT TOM!” Loki went back to sucking loudly on his fruit roll wrapped index finger, looking at Tom with wide eyes.

“Um, that’s great that you found something you liked Loki. But… How many of them have you had?”

Loki pulled his finger out of his mouth with pop. “I lost count at fifty, why do ask?”

Tom smiled tightly. “Just wondering.” He sighed and went into the kitchen, it had been a while since he’d eaten and he was hungry. He opened one of the cabinets and found it filled with boxes of fruit roll ups. He opened the other cabinets, fruit roll ups. The freezer, fruit roll ups. The fridge, fruit roll ups. Nothing but fruit roll ups. He looked at Loki, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, sucking on his finger.

“I needed somewhere to put them,” Loki said innocently. Tom kicked the fridge and walked out angrily, slamming the door behind him. Loki shrugged and went back to sucking his finger.

—-

Loki woke up face down on the couch not knowing what year it was, let alone what hour it was. He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and stood up. He walked into the kitchen groggily and opened the first cabinet door. I was empty. Frantically, he opened every cabinet and the fridge and freezer. All of them were empty. He panicked. He ran back into the living room to find Tom sitting in the chair, holding a silver packet in his hands and a smirk.

“What did you do with them Tom!?”

“They’re somewhere safe.” Tom played with the little packet in his hands. “I thought you had a bit of a problem, so, I came up with a solution.” His smirk turned into a grin.

“What is it?” Loki asked, his brows furrowed.

Tom laughed softly and unfastened and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his underwear down until his cock was free and began stroking himself slowly. Loki watched him with wide eyes and a watering mouth, knowing exactly what he intended to do.

Tom ripped the package open with his teeth and smiled at Loki. “Come here.” 

Loki bounded over to him, practically falling to his knees in between Tom’s thighs. Tom unrolled and peeled the plastic off the roll. He wrapped it around his cock and held it there with one hand, the other grabbing onto Loki’s hair and pulling his head down. Loki’s mouth opened wide and he began sucking him instantly, humming happily at the flavor. Tom gasped quietly and moved his other hand into Loki’s hair. 

He held on to Loki’s head, pushing it up and down slowly along his entire length. Loki gripped tightly onto Tom’s hips as he sucked and licked every inch of him. He hummed and moaned at the mix of flavors, the saltiness of Tom’s skin and the sweetness of the fruit roll up.

Tom’s pace sped up little by little, his eyes closed and jaw slack as he panted. His hands tightened in Loki’s hair and he moaned around the head of his cock, sending a jolt of pleasure down Tom’s spine. Tom’s pace became faster and Loki’s grip on his hips tightened. Loki sucked a little harder, looking up to watch Tom’s face and body as it began to tense up.

Tom’s hands twisted and Loki bobbed his head faster. Tom’s back bowed and he moaned as he came in Loki’s throat, Loki pulled away for a moment to swallow and catch his breath but began to lick Tom again, not wanting to waste any of the sweet treat. Tom gasped and tried to push Loki’s head off him, but Loki easily swatted his hands away and continued to lick him clean. Tom writhed and yelped under Loki until he finally finished, releasing Tom’s cock with a wet little pop. Tom’s body relaxed into the chair and panted loudly, eyes half lidded as he watched Loki stand and grab his arm. 

Then they were in his bed, both naked. Loki smiled at him and whispered, “very creative, darling. I liked it.” Tom smiled crookedly and kissed him.

He tasted wonderful.


	19. Reading Lines

“Tom, it’s been  _three hours_! Can we be done with this now?” Loki whined and huffed, flopping his head onto the back of couch.

“Just a little longer, Loki, I swear.” Tom said as he read over the page of the script with furrowed brows.

“You said that an  _hour_  ago.” Loki’s head rolled to look at the back of Tom’s.

“You’re whining,” Tom mentioned absently as he grabbed a pen to write something on the margin of the page.

“ _Am not_! This is legitimately the most boring thing we’ve done on this couch.”

Tom turned his head and looked back at Loki with an amused expression.

“Uck, don’t look at me like that.” 

Tom shook his head and went back to writing.

Loki sighed and watched Tom write. His lips slowly curved into a naughty little smirk, he sat up and leaned into Tom and licked a long line up his neck. Tom shuddered.

“Loki, just give me a little more ti- _unngh_.” Loki latched onto his neck and sucked. Tom dropped his pen. Loki’s hand moved to cup him and the script dropped out his hand.

Loki hummed into his neck as he moved to straddle Tom, pressing their bodies together and kissing him, Tom’s mouth opening easily and letting Loki deepen the kiss. Tom grabbed Loki’s hips and pushed them down into his lap, grinding himself into Loki as he felt himself getting harder and harder. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Tom said breathlessly after the kiss finally broke.

“As you wish.” Loki grinned and kissed him again until they were sitting on the bed. Tom rolled them around so Loki was under him, head rested on the pillows. Tom rose up on his knees and quickly stripped Loki of his clothes before taking his own off. 

He decided to not waste any time and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, coating his fingers with it. He pushed Loki’s thighs open with his clean hand as the other went for his hole, one finger sliding inside. Loki’s hips gyrated as Tom thrusted his finger in and out slowly. When Loki began to curse softly he added a second finger, then eventually a third. 

Loki was panting and sweating and cursing at Tom with greater frequency “Thomas, you better fucking fuck me soo-ahhh-nnngh … or I will make your godforsaken cock cease to fucking exis-uuunng.” Loki’s back bowed as Tom curled his fingers deep inside if him.

Tom pulled his fingers out, Loki whimpered pitifully and his body went limp. He watched Tom grab the lube again and slick his cock up. He threw the bottle aside and sat next to him, Tom’s back propped against the headboard. Tom grabbed his hair and pulled him onto his lap, Loki quickly settled himself, grabbing Tom’ cock and pushing himself onto it. He hissed and threw his head back as inch by agonizing inch slipped inside.

He sighed as he sat in Tom’s lap, staying still for a moment as he adjusted. Tom watched him with a lazy grin and slid his hands up his thighs until he was holding his hips loosely. Loki began pushing himself up and down along Tom’s length slowly and Tom moved his hips, meeting each thrust. 

Loki shuddered and gasped. “Oh fuck.” He moved faster. Tom grabbed his cock and stroked it in time with Loki, making him moan and go even faster. It wasn’t long before Loki groaned and came in Tom’s hand, his body slumping onto Tom’s, nuzzling into his neck.

Tom thrusted into Loki’s limp body until he felt his own release finally come. They laid like that for a bit before Loki rolled off and waved his hand to clean them both. Tom instantly rolled over and snuggled up to Loki’s side. Loki tried to push his head away but ended up just huffing and letting him go one. 

“Just this one time, idiot.” He said as his eyes closed.

Tom laughed a little. “You always let me snuggle you.”

Loki’s brow furrowed, eyes still shut. “What? No, I don’t. Idiot.”

“Yes, you do. You push me away, tell me ‘just this one time’ and call me an idiot but you always let me cuddle. I’m beginning to think you like it.”

“Shut up,  _idiot_.”


	20. It began in the weirdest and creepiest way possible

Loki needed somewhere to hide. Another deal with another race of vile and incredibly gullible creatures that had fallen for his twisty words and subsequently had gotten angry when they realized they hadn’t read the fine print. So, Midgard would be his new temporary home til things cooled down.

He found that Midgard had recently taken up a new fascination with him and his brother, among various other characters.

He discovered this when he had landed in the middle of a populated city and some women took notice of him and began shrieking and pawing at him. What really confused him was the name they were calling him: Tom Hiddleston. This was definitly not his name. When he managed to escape he decided he needed to find out who the Tom person was.

He grabbed a man passing by, violently hoisting him by the collar of his button up shirt and bellowed, “ _Tell me all that you know of Tom Hiddleston!_ “ 

The now crying man grabbed his phone out with a shaking hand, taping on the screen for a minute before turning it towards Loki. Loki grabbed the phone from the man’s hand and dropped him. He read what was on the screen as the man skittered away.

—-

Tom had been feeling like he was being watched for the past few days. It was unsettling, but he brushed it off as being the paparazzi or something like that. Nothing he would spend time worrying about.

That was until one late afternoon, when he was at home eating dinner and caught a glimpse of a dark shape outside his window. That had bothered him for a moment.

Eventually, the feeling passed, and he continued on with his normal life, never noticing the shadow that would occasionally follow him about.

—-

Tom had woken up in the middle of the night needing to use the bathroom. He had flushed the toilet and shut the light off when he bumped into something.

“Hello, Thomas.”

Tom stumbled back, barely catching himself on the wall. He scrambled to find a light switch, but the lights flicked on before he reached it. He looked at the intruder and breathing became difficult.

“L-L- _Loki_?” He gasped.

“In the flesh.” Loki grinned, raising his arms as if he were presenting himself to the other man.

Tom slapped his hands over his eyes, rubbing them hard. “I must have come down with something. This is a fever dream. It must be. Loki isn’t real.”

Loki laughed and rolled his eyes, sighing as he spoke, “I’m afraid you’re quiet well, Thomas. And I’m quite real.”

Tom’s hand dropped from his face, he looked at everything but Loki. “I’m crazy. I’ve gone _completely insane._  That is the only explanation.” He rubbed the fuzz on his face, staring at the floor.

“Oh, Thomas, this will be so much easier if yo-Excuse me? Where are you going?” He watched as Tom ran past him, going for the front door.

He stopped and turned to Loki. “I’m going somewhere where I can get the help I obviously, and quite suddenly, need.” He sighed and rubbed his face again. “Why am I talking to you? _You’re not real!_ ”

He turned and reached for the doorknob, but stopped when Loki shimmered in front of him.

“Thomas. I am real and we need to talk. Be a good little mortal and sit down.” Loki’s smile was tense, he was nearing the end of his rope with Tom.

“O-Okay.”

“Good boy.”

—-

“So, you want to stay here…  _with me_ … until some aliens don’t want to kill you anymore?” Tom sat on his couch, looking at Loki, who sat in the chair across from him.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” Loki answered with a smirk and he leaned back into the chair.

“What… What do I get out of this?” Tom asked with a quirked brow.

“Why, my company, Thomas. What more could you want?” Loki chuckled to himself before standing up and adjusting his cloak. “Now, it is late and I am feeling quite tired. I wish to be shown my quarters.”

Tom rubbed his eyes again, took a deep breath and stood. “Right this way.”

—-

Tom laid back down in his bed and forced his eyes shut. “This is all a dream. Everything will be back to normal in the morning.”


	21. It began in the weirdest and creepiest way possible Part 2

Tom woke up the next morning and stayed in bed for as long as he could. He didn’t want to face this day. Either last night was the most vivid dream he’s ever had, he’s gone completely bonkers and needs to be heavily medicated or… 

Loki was  _real_  and sleeping in _his_  guest room.

He was really hoping it was a very vivid dream. The other two options were incredibly frightening.

Eventually though, his stomach protested and he had to get up and get himself some breakfast.

He crept out his room and silently made his way to the kitchen. He tip-toed and went to start some coffee before stopping himself.

He laughed at himself. “Look at yourself, Tom. Acting like there’s someone actually in here with.” He shook his head and opened the cabinet door that housed the bag of coffee grounds, eventually finding it and shutting the door. 

“Good morning, Thomas,” Loki drawled as he leaned against the counter, fully dressed in his armor and hair looking untouched by sleep.

“AHHH!” Tom fell back to the floor and dropped the bag of coffee, coffee grounds spilling all over the floor.

“I believe you’re supposed to say ‘good morning, Loki’ but I guess screaming works too.” Loki lifted himself up on the counter and cleaned the floor with a wave of his hand, the full bag materializing on the counter. Tom looked around the at the clean floor with wide eyes, then back at Loki.

“I’ve grown hungry, Thomas. Be a good host and feed me.” Tom continued to stare at him from the floor, so Loki teleported himself in front of the dumbstruck man and snapped his fingers in his face. “Midgard to Thomas, this is Loki speaking…”

“Tom.”

“… What?” Loki’s brows furrowed.

“Stop calling me Thomas, I go by Tom.”

“Is Thomas not your name?”

“It is, but I go by Tom. Call me Tom,” he demanded.

“Are you demanding me, a prince, a  _god_ , to do as  _you_  say?” Loki sneered and leaned closer to his face.

“Yes.”

Loki looked a bit taken aback. “…Fine then. Make me breakfast,  _Tom_.”


	22. Do Frost Giants Melt?

“Tom, it’s so  _hot_.” Loki whined for the fortieth time as he laid on the couch, half naked and fanning himself with a piece of paper.

“I know you are.  _You’ve only said it a billion times_.” Tom muttered as he looked over some papers.

“I fear I am beginning to melt.” Loki huffed when he didn’t get a response. “What if I melt, Tom? What will you do then?”

“Loki, I’m pretty sure it is impossible for you to melt… But if you did, I’d probably move on eventually, find someone who didn’t whine so damn much.” Tom laughed and Loki propped himself up to glare at the back of Tom’s head. Loki had glared at him so many times now that he knew exactly what it looked like without having to look.

Loki flopped back down with another huff. “You’d never be able to move on, you can’t go up from sleeping with a god.”

“I guess we’ll have to find out then, seeing as you’re melting and all.” Tom smirked at himself as he jotted a note.

Loki was silent for a moment. “Shut up, idiot.”

“Good comeback, darling.”

“I hate you.”

“Mhmm.” Tom smiled, laughing softly as he shook his head.


	23. Denial, Thy Name is Loki

“It is good to see you again, brother.” Thor said warmly as he and Loki sat at the table in Tom’s house.

“Yeah, lovely,” Loki responded with an annoyed sigh. He managed to not roll his eyes.

“Mother and father send their best regards and hope that you’ll come home soon.” Thor’s voice was hopeful and his smile widened.

“Tell mother I said thank you, and perhaps I shall pay her a visit sometime in the near future.” 

Thor’s face fell a bit. “I’ll be sure to do that, I’m sure she’ll be very happy to hear that…” Thor paused before asking his next question, watching as Loki sat across from him. He sat in in his chair sideways and seemed to be watching out the window, where it could be seen if anyone was coming to the front door. Loki had barely spared him a glance sine they sat down and Thor was suspecting he was waiting for this Tom person to come home. He asked the next question as carefully as he could, “Loki… Are you pregnant?”

Loki’s attention snapped to him, “ _Gods no!_  What in the nine realms would give you such a stupid idea?”

Thor shrugged. “Something seems different about you, I guess. I thought perhaps..” He shrugged again at Loki, who turned back to look out the window again.

“Well, you thought wrong, Thor.” He added as he began chewing on a nail. This confused Thor greatly. Loki never chewed his nails. Ever.

“Then what is it Loki?”

Loki pulled his hand away from his mouth, seeming to realize what he had been doing, he wrapped his other hand tightly around his other fingers and placed them in his lap. “There is nothing. Nothing is different. It is your poor imagination running wild.”

“Then why have you barely looked away from that window since we sat down here 10 minutes ago?” 

Loki stiffened at that. “It is a lovely day out today.” His voice wavered a bit as he noticed how gray and cloudy it was.

Thor raised and eyebrow and smirked a bit. “No it isn’t. You’re waiting for something…” His smirk became a grin when he suddenly realized what was wrong with his brother. “…No, you’re waiting for _someone_.”

Loki looked at him with wide eyes and his mouth open, wanting to throw an insult at him but finding none, he could only manage to shake his head a little as Thor stood from the table. He strode away, leaving Loki behind, his mouth still agape. Loki got up quickly and chased him, meeting him at the front door.

His eyes were still as wide as he finally found the ability to speak, “what is  _that_  supposed to mean?” 

Thor turned back to him from the open door, a knowing smile plastered on his face. “I shall leave you to wait for your love in peace, brother.” He walked out, closing the door behind him just as Loki caught up, scowl on his face.

He screamed at the door, “HE IS NOT MY _LOVE_  YOU BIG BLOND OAF!” He kicked at the door, making a small dent in it.


	24. Loki is a chilly little shit...

“Close the door, Loki. It’s freezing in here.” Tom shivered and wrapped the too-short blanket around himself tightly.

Loki stood in the doorway, clad only in a pair of Tom’s pants. He took a deep breath of the icy winter air before looking over his bare shoulder at Tom. “Weak little mortal.”

“Yeah, whatever, just c-close the door.” He shivered again.

Loki laughed softly and took a last deep breath before shutting the door. He sauntered over to Tom and wrapped his arms around him. “How about I help you warm up, darling,” he said with cheeky grin as Tom squirmed in his grip.

“Let go of me! You’re freezing!” He pushed against Loki’s chest in a vain attempt to get out of his grasp.

“Oh, come on now,  _give us a kiss_.” Loki’s lips turned blue and he puckered up, eventually landing an icy kiss on the side of Tom’s neck.

“ _GAAAH!_ ” He ran to his room as soon as Loki released him.

Loki laughed and walked after him. “But I thought you loved to cuddle, Tom!”


	25. (an attempt at artsy smut)

It seemed like most nights ended up this way now, tangled in bed together, sweat slick bodies sliding against each other. Sheets and blankets carelessly tossed on the ground along with any clothing they were wearing. The room silent save for the rythmic creaking of the bed, gasping breaths and moans. The only words exchanged between them were breathy pleas or growled curses. The creaking would speed up, the moans more frequent and louder. Both bodies tighten and stiffen. Muscles shake and tremble. Hands hanging on for dear life as they both get closer. Fingernails dig into skin and fingertips bruise hips. One pair of eyes screw shut and a back bows, sobbing as pleasure finally overtakes his shuddering body. Thrusting hips finally stutter and groans fill the room. 

Both bodies relax and go still against each other. Their breaths become steady. Legs and arms stay tangled together. The room is silent.

“Get  _off_  me, idiot.”


	26. Denial, Thy Name is Loki 2: Electric Boogaloo

The door chimed as Loki walked through it and into the the quiet little cafe. He had been venturing out into the world more and more since he couldn’t actually force Tom to stay home with him 24-7. So, (and, as Tom had insisted, in typical Midgard garb) he’d venture off during the day when Tom wasn’t home. He had found a coffee shop he liked and, perhaps against his better judgement, began going to it just about everyday.

“Hello, Loki!” The young woman behind the counter chirped at him. The woman had known who he was from the first time he entered the cafe. He still didn’t know how she managed that, he always altered his appearance before entering any building. It didn’t matter much though, she seemed keen on keeping his identity secret for some reason. “…So the usual?” She asked with a smile. Loki returned it with a nod.

“You okay? You seem a bit … off.” She moved quickly, pushing buttons, scooping ingredients and grabbing a cup. This is what bothered Loki, she seemed to find them to be friends.

“I’m fine.” He tapped his fingers against the counter. She paused to look at him for a moment with a strange look on her face. “I’m  _fine_.” He shifted his weight to the other foot.

“You’re fidgeting.” She said bluntly.

“I am not.” He protested, straightening his shoulders.

She filled his cup with a cup of steaming hot coffee and cream. She slid the cup to him then a large muffin. He handed her a small wad of bills, she took the money and put it in the register and handed him back his change. She smiled at him and rested her head on her hands, her elbows on the table. “You seem… disturbed.”

“Yes, I find your incessant perkiness quite disturbing,” he droned.

She rolled her eyes at him. “That’s not it.”

He took a sip of his coffee. “Then what do you believe it is?”

Suddenly, she reached over and grabbed his face, pulling him close to her before he had a chance to protest. She examined his face closely, probably noticing a fresh hickey that was barely covered by the collar of his shirt. She let go and grinned at him.

He rubbed his jaw and growled at her. “What the hel was that abo-“

“You’re in love!”

“No I’m not, you annoying little creature!” 

She giggled, “but you are! And it’s driving you  _bonkers_  isn’t it?”

“Not it isn’t, because I’m  _not in love!_ ” She just giggled at him again. He huffed, grabbed his muffin and marched away. She continued to laugh at him.

“Hey! Can you put in a good word for me with Thor?” She yelled to him as he walked through the door.


	27. 50 Shades of Awful...

Tom found Loki reading one day. Which wasn’t strange. It was actually a relief. But the way he was reading was slightly unsettling. Tom didn’t know you could read angrily.

“Loki, you alright over there?” Tom asked cautiously from across the room. He hoped it was a safe distance.

“What in the world is wrong with you humans? I think you wouldn’t even know what good literature was if it bit your damned heads off!” Loki snapped at him, his eyes never leaving the book.

“What are you reading?” 

Loki turned the book in his hands to check the cover. “50 Shades of Grey. 50 Shades of unholy torture is more accurate though.”

“Why don’t you stop reading it then?” 

Loki finally looked up at him. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you don’t like it! It’s making you angry!” 

Loki stared at him with a confused look. “That’s no reason to not finish a book, Tom. I started it. I must finish it.” He thought for a moment, “… Perhaps after I’m done I will do your world a favor and ride humanity of this atrocity.”

Tom scoffed, shifting his weight on his feet. “It can’t be that bad.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him and stood from the chair he was sitting in, flipping the pages until he found the one he wanted. He shoved the open book into Tom’s hands with a paragraph underlined. “Read it. Then you may understand.”

Tom looked skeptically at him for a moment before he began reading. He read the excerpt with a look of disgust and confusion. He quickly shut the book and shoved it back to Loki. “That’s horrible! Why is this a book?”

Loki held up his hand and opened the book to a different page, pointing to another line. Tom sighed and read the line.

“That’s absolutely disgusting! Why would anyone ever get  thrill from using someone else’s toothbrush!?”

“Someone named E.L. James apparently.” Loki shuddered. “That only scratches the surface darling, there is so much more awful writing in it.”

“I’m not going to be able to get that out of mind for a while.” Tom ran a hand through his hair and then rubbed his eyes.

Loki grinned at him. “So, what you’re saying is, you don’t want me to read you this as a bedtime story?” 


	28. Not the FEELS!

“Tom, darling, what are you doing?” Loki asked calmly, chin raised as he looked down at Tom, who sat atop the closed toilet seat. 

Tom let out a strangled shriek and tried to find something to cover himself with, as if that would lessen the embarrassment of what he was caught doing. “Goddammit Loki, can’t I get five minutes alone?” He huffed, his cheeks flushed.

“You still didn’t answer my question,” he leaned in close to Tom, his eyes searching the other man’s. “You weren’t even thinking of me!” He snapped and stood again, stomping out of the bathroom.

Tom growled, tossing the magazine aside and standing as he pulled his pants back up. “Loki, don’t be like that. And don’t look into my head like that again, it’s creepy.” He walked into the living room where Loki was sitting on the couch, sulking.

Loki stayed silent, staring a hole into the coffee table with his arms crossed over his chest. Tom sighed and grumbled, “are you really going to do this, Loki?” Loki’s eyes moved to him at that.

Loki frowned at him for a moment longer before speaking. “Why would you even need to masturbate? You have me. You could’ve just ask-“

“Because I just didn’t want to tonight, alright?” Tom exclaimed. “We’ve had sex almost every night since we started having sex and I just wanted … something a bit different is all.” Tom added, more calmly.

“I can be different, if that’s what you want.” Loki suggested quietly, looking at the palms of his hands now.

“No! I don’t want you different.” Tom pinched the bridge of his nose before asking, “Loki… have you been feeling alright? You’ve been acting strange lately.”

Loki’s back stiffened. Keeping his voice deceptively calm and his eyes anywhere but Tom, he said, “not only are you a pervert, you’re also delusional.” And suddenly he was gone. The door to the guest room slammed shut and the clicks of a bunch of locks could be faintly heard where Tom stood.

Tom sighed and shouted into the air, “Fine! Sleep alone tonight! See if I care.” Tom walked into his room, slamming the door.

—-

Loki laid awake that night, trying to ignore the ache in his heart and the coldness of this bed. 

He cursed himself for wishing that he had Tom’s warm, clam-y body stuck to his.


	29. Not the FEELS! Part 2

“Loki, please come out of there. It’s been  _three_  days! How long do you plan to keep this up?” Tom was met with silence, he took a deep breath. “Will you just talk to me?” He was met with more silence, and his forehead landed on the door with a soft thunk. “Loki, come on, please come out. I … I…” He decided to not finish his thought and with a loud sigh and a smack of his fist on the door he stomped away. “Fine! Stay in there for the rest of you bloody life!”

—-

Loki sniffled softly into the pillow he had clutched to his chest tightly as he watched the magical locks jangle as Tom’s fist hit the door and listened to him yell and stomp away.

“Perhaps I will,” he whispered into the pillow with another sniff.

“Maybe I’ll come out of here when this bothersome ache ceases.” He told himself. He had tried during that first restless night after their fight to cure himself of the ache but even his strongest pain relieving spells couldn’t penetrate. He had hardly slept the past few nights from it, the ache and the strange mix of emotions, most that he couldn’t really pinpoint.

Then he had an idea.

A wave of his hand and a laptop appeared before him and with speedy fingers he found somewhere he might get some answers.

_**I had a fight with a friend, since then my heart has been aching and I cannot manage my feelings. What is happening?** _

He nuzzled into the pillow and stared at the screen, waiting for a response. Which came surprisingly quick.

_**Sounds like love. :)** _

_**yea dude ur in luv** _

_**What the others said <333** _

_**Yea ur in love or preggo.** _

He sneered, shutting the laptop and shoving it away. He shifted and laid on his side, facing away from the offending laptop, squeezing his pillow even harder.

“I  _knew_  I should never trust anything called ‘yahoo’…”


	30. Not the FEELS! Part 'Admitting You Have a Problem is the First Step'

“Loki, please stop this. If you come out, I’ll do that one thing you like… You know, the swirly tongue thing?” Silence.

-

“Loki, for god’s sake JUST TALK TO ME.” Nothing.

-

“Loki, please… I  _miss_  you…” That time Tom could’ve swore he heard Loki call him an idiot. Which made him more hopeful than it probably should have.

-

Loki had continued with his self imposed imprisonment for an entire week. Which was easy, seeing as he could just use magic to get whatever he needed. Tom had been trying in vain to get him to come out, occasionally bringing offerings of food that would vanish from his hands. He thought, at least he was taking it. That had to be something. 

—-

Loki had been doing nothing but clutching onto his pillow and searching in vain for answer to his problem that didn’t involve being in love. Which meant he was chucking his laptop constantly. _I don’t fall in love_ , he thought.  _Never have, never will_. But during the last couple days of his exile a little thought was nudging in his brain. What if he had fallen for the idiot? The thought burrowed itself deep in his brain and kept him tossing and turning in his bed. It had become increasingly more difficult to stay silent whenever the poor fool came to his door, pleading for him to speak to him, to open the door. Begging for  _him_. It made his heart ache more acutely and his stomach flutter. Which just made him retreat more. He needed to stay till this stupid  _love_  thing went away.

Norns cursed him, he was in _love_  with the damn idiot.


	31. Not the FEELS! Part FINALLY.

It was the morning of the tenth day now and Loki showed no signs of relenting.

Tom had had enough.

He set the coffee he had been drinking down and picked up one of the dining room chairs, carrying it to the still locked door.

“Loki, if you don’t open this damn door right now I am going to break the bloody thing down!” Inside the room, Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Tom waited a moment, when nothing happened he took a deep breath and with all his strength he swung the chair into the door. He waited another moment before swinging a second, then third and fourth time.

Loki’s eyes widened and he threw the pillow to the side. “You idiot, you actually meant it!?” He stood and ran to the door, the magic locks crumbling away as he turned the knob and opened the door.

Tom dropped the chair as soon as the door began to open, he couldn’t stop the gigantic smile that came across as soon as he saw Loki. His eyes had dark circles around them, he managed to look even more pale than usual and his hair looked like  a rats nest but it was the best thing he’d seen in a long time.

“I can’t believe you actually were going to try to bash the door in with a chair.” Loki stared at him in disbelief.

Tom’s grin somehow grew even bigger as he walked up to Loki and cradled his face in his hands. “You look like absolute shit, darling,” he laughed softly and kissed him, only breaking away after Loki pushed him away hard enough.

Looking at Tom and having his hands on him made the emotions plaguing Loki grow even stronger and more overwhelming. He pulled his hands from his face, but kept a tight grip on his wrists. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” The smile refused to leave Tom’s face.

“That! That… whatever it is that you do that makes me feel like this!”

Tom’s smile fell a bit and his eyes narrowed slightly. “Feel like what, Loki?”

“A damned mess! I can’t even make sense of it! I feel like I’ve been punched in the fucking heart.” Tom’s eyebrows rose up and his eyes widened again. Loki paced and tugged on the hem of the t shirt he wore. “Every night when I was trying to sleep all I could think of was you! YOU! And - And! I wasn’t even thinking about sex with you! I was thinking about your fucking idiotic grin or about how bad your hair looks in the morning and how much I actually don’t mind having your disgustingly sweaty body all wrapped up around me when we sleep! Or how it’s impossible to tell exactly what color your damn eyes are because it seems to change every fucking day!” Tom’s grin had returned full force as Loki ranted on. Loki had stopped pacing to glare at Tom as he spoke softly, “I love you. You asshole.”

Tom laughed again and closed the distance between them, holding his face again. “I love you too,” he said cheerfully before kissing him again. Loki’s body went slack, Tom wrapped an arm around him to hold him up and his hand tangled into Loki’s gnarled hair. They stayed like that for a while, until Loki eventually wrapped his arms around Tom and kissed him back forcefully. 

They finally broke away for air, their faces still close enough that their lips touched. Loki asked, surprisingly meekly, ”What happens now?”

“Right now?” Tom smirked. “Well, I have an idea.” Loki returned his smirk.

—-

Loki and Tom laid together naked in (Tom’s)bed. Loki was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around Tom and his head pillowed on his chest, snoring softly. He’d been like that since they had finished having sex, nearly three hours ago. Tom hadn’t dared to move. He simply stayed there and gently combed out the tangles in Loki’s hair with his fingers with a smile on his face.


	32. Taking Turns

“Tom, darling, you trust me right?” Loki asked softly.

“Of course I do,” Tom answered quickly.

“Then relax and  _breathe_ ,” he said soothingly, “you look like you might jump out of the bed at any moment.”  

Tom let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in a huff. “It’s just… I’ve never been a woman before.”

Loki chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. “It just like being a man except the dangle-y parts are gone and you get a couple jiggly parts instead.” Tom laughed a little at that and Loki put his hands on either side of his head. “Now, this going to tingle a little…” Tom’s body changed quickly and Loki may have enhanced a certain area of Tom’s female anatomy. 

“Lovely,” Loki said with a sweet smile as he brushed a now much longer curly lock of hair out of Tom’s face. 

“What do I -  _Oh wow_ … I sound different.”

“What’d you expect? To sound like a man?” Tom answered with a small shrug of her shoulders. Loki snapped his fingers and mirror appeared beside the bed, “go ahead, have a look.”

Tom stood and walked over to the mirror and her eyes widened at what she saw. “They’re huge, Loki! And green and black lingerie?  _How original_.”

Loki couldn’t stop the smirk from forming on his face. He walked up behind Tom and wrapped an arm around her new, smaller waist and brushed his fingers through her hair. “Just a little bit of fun, darling.” He winked at her through the reflection of the mirror and kissed the spot of her neck where he pushed the hair off it. The mirror disappeared and Loki spoke into Tom’s neck, “no need to get vain now, love. I have plans for you that I wish to see through.”

—-

“You’re trying to fucking  _kill me_  aren’t you?” Tom asks through heaving breaths, voice high and shaky.

Loki lifts his head, a devious smile spread across his face. “You’re welcome, darling,” he punctuated his answer with a kiss to one of Tom’s trembling thighs.

—-

Loki pushed himself up and sat on his heels, grabbing Tom’s hips and pulling her up into his lap. He smiles down at her and Tom whimpers a little, grabbing onto the comforter with a vice like grip just before Loki slips inside of her  _again_ , the feeling making her moan loudly. Then Loki is pushing her knees back and thrusting into her hard _again_. And she feels that little phantom vibration on her clit  _again_. And then Loki has to go and put his damn tongue to use on her breasts _again_. Tom is sure now that Loki is, in fact, trying to kill her. Probably for all the times she’s done the same thing to him. 

Then Loki does something and everything feels so good that it actually hurts. Tom doesn’t even realize she’s dug her nails deep into Loki’s shoulders until she hears a pleased little hiss in her ear and a breathless “good, darling?” But Tom doesn’t answer, she’s too busy moving her hips around trying to find whatever it was that Loki just hit. She hears Loki’s soft laugh in her ear, like he knows exactly what she was thinking. He sits back up, adjusting her hips then he thrusts hard into her, hitting that spot again and again. Tom howls as she comes for the countless time since Loki had made her into a woman earlier that night. She goes slack as Loki continues to thrust into her, throwing his head back and groaning loudly as he finally climaxes inside her. He slumps and lies on top of her, both waiting for their breathing and heartbeats to even out. 

Loki kisses the corner of Tom’s mouth before rolling off her, she whines a little at that.

Loki sighs, “well get over here then.”

“Can’t feel my arms and legs,” she mumbles.

Loki laughs and pulls her to him, draping one of her limp arms over his chest and a leg over both of his. Tom nestles her head in the crook of Loki’s neck. “Better?” Loki asks. Tom hums happily into his skin.

“Revenge is sweet. Don’t you think, darling?” The only response he gets is a soft snore, he smiles and squeezes her shoulder gently, “yes, it is.”


	33. For once Loki doesn't blow up a car.

“ _Stupid metal beast_!” Loki slammed his hands against the steering wheel and there was a puff of magic and a loud pop. The car died with a metallic whine and a puff of steam. 

“Fix it, Loki.” Tom ordered through gritted teeth.

“The stupid car has gotten what it deserves.  _That_  is what happens when one wishes to make a fool of me.” Loki glared at Tom.

Tom glared straight back at him. “Loki, need I remind you that  _you_ were the one that wanted to learn how to drive?  _Fix it_.”

Loki looked away, crossing his arms across his chest and sticking his chin up slightly. He had hoped that Tom would conveniently forget about that. Loki had decided earlier that day that he needed to learn how to maneuver a car. Transporting himself with magic often brought too much attention to himself and walking only took him so far. So during breakfast he slammed his fist onto the table, cracking it and spilling both their cups of coffee, and demanded that Tom teach him to drive that day. And after Loki had hastily cleaned his mess and asked more nicely, Tom agreed. As with most things that he didn’t think through, he was deeply regretting this idea. Tom was too. 

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He spoke softly, “fix it, Loki. And we’ll go home.” The sun was setting and the little deserted parking lot they were in was getting dark. Loki didn’t move. Tom’s voice became more stern, “ _Loki_.”

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “ _Fine._  Since you like the damned thing so much…” He wrapped his hands around the steering wheel and a moment later the car roared back to life.

Tom smiled, “good boy.” Loki sneered at him as he got out of the car and made his way to the driver’s side and opened the door for Loki.

“Ever the gentleman,” Loki said sarcastically as he got out of the car. 

Tom chuckled and pat his arm, “we can try again some other time, darling.” He sat in the car and waited for Loki to make his way around. Loki kicked one of the wheels before getting back in. “You’re how old, Loki?”

Loki sneered at him again and slunk down into his seat.  ”Just drive, idiot.”

—-

“It’s a lovely night for a drive.” The windows were rolled down and the radio was playing quietly.

“It is a bit warm for me.” Loki said brusquely.

“Maybe you’re warm because you’re wearing a bunch of leather and metal.” Tom grinned. Loki frowned. “Aw, come on darling, cheer up! It’s not that big of a deal.” Loki stayed silent. Tom thought for a minute, “okay, I’ve got an idea.”

—-

“What is this place and why are we here?” 

“It’s a nice place with a nice view.”

“I don’t like it.” Loki nearly pouted.

“Don’t be like that.” Tom said exasperatedly.

“I guess it’s okay….  _for Midgard._ ” Loki sighed.

Tom smiled and with some effort pulled one of Loki’s arms from where they were pressed tightly to his chest and laced their fingers together. They sat like that for a while. A light breeze coming through the open windows, the radio playing softly as they both watched the lights of the city from their perch high above it.

“It’s so warm,” Loki whined.

“Then change your clothes.”

“ _Fine…_ ” He sighed happily. “Much better.”

Tom looked over to Loki, who was now shirtless and grinning lasciviously at him. “In a better mood, I see.”

Loki laughed softly and leaned across the center console, “I could be put in an even _better_  mood, love.”

Tom breathed a laugh and kissed him, he smiled as he felt Loki’s hand snake up his chest and began opening the buttons of his shirt. They stayed like that, kissing and touching each other as they leaned awkwardly over the console for minutes before Loki pulled back breathlessly.

“This isn’t working.” He looked at the back and grinned at Tom, grabbing his arm and transporting them to the back seat with barely a thought. Their bodies were still twisted oddly and it was a bit cramped for both of them, but neither really cared.

They tangled their legs together and pulled themselves as close as possible. Tom untied the laces of Loki’s trousers, pulling them down until Loki’s half-hard cock was freed and began stroking him slowly, making Loki groan loudly into his mouth. He felt Loki’s hand unfastening his pants and pulling them and his underpants down in one motion. Loki’s pace matching his. They stroked each other lazily while they kissed in the tiny backseat. 

They’re paces increased as their breathing did and soon they were nearly frantic as they both tried to out-do the other. Loki hissed as Tom teased his head with his thumb. He responded by using a little magic to send a warm, tingling pulse down Tom’s length, making him moan and thrust his hips into Loki’s hand.

“That’s  _cheating_.” Tom accused breathlessly.

Loki huffed a laugh and kissed Tom hard. He pulled back just far enough to speak, “you don’t sound terribly angry, darling.” He sent another pulse and lost his breath as Tom moaned and squeezed him hard. “Frankly, I think you quite enjoy it.”

Tom’s face became a mix of lust and determination as he jerked Loki faster and tried anything he could think of to send the god over the edge. Loki was doing the same. Tom was near his climax when he finally thought to twist his free hand in Loki’s hair and pulled him in for a rough, messy kiss.

Loki and Tom both moaned as they came simultaneously in each other’s hands. Their bodies slumped into the seat, panting heavily as they listened to the radio and the rustling leaves of some nearby trees, legs still tangled.

“I win,” Loki attempted to say smugly, not quite pulling it off as he was still a bit out of breath.

“It was a tie and you know it.” Tom lazily pointed a messy finger at Loki.


	34. Loki continues to be a little shit

Thor walked up to the door and was about to knock when he heard a muffled hiss from the other side. 

“Stop it, it hurts!” Loki whined.

“I know Loki, but if you would just sit still I would be done much faster…”

Thor’s brows furrowed and he pressed his ear to the door, ignoring the people who were staring as they walked by.

“Just close your eyes and relax, I’ll try and finish as fast as I can.”

Loki let out a pained little whine.

“Realx.”

“I’m trying. It’s just… It’s just  _so_  big.” 

Tom laughed, “It is, isn’t it?”

“Shut up and get it over with,  _idiot_ ,” Loki snapped.

“Relax then. You’re tense.”

“ _Fine_.”

After a moment of quiet Loki chimed in again. “I’m relaxed!  _Just do it!_ ”

There was some grunting and then Thor heard Loki yell in pain and he had heard enough. He slammed the door open, ready to obliterate Tom with all the might of Mjolnir but stopped short at what he saw.

Tom held Loki’s index finger in one hand and a pair of tweezers in the other. Loki’s face was twisted in pain as Tom used the tweezers to pull a small object out of his finger.

“HA! I got the rotten little bugger!” Tom held the tweezers up in victory as Loki rolled his eyes at him. He examined the sliver of wood that embedded itself into Loki’s finger and muttered, “damn, that is a big one”

“You are  _truly_  my night in shining armor,” he drawled before acknowledging Thor with devilish smile. “Enjoy the show, dearest brother?” At that Tom seemed to finally notice the other god in his home smiling at him before noticing what Thor had done to his door.

Thor looked at them sheepishly, “I am sorry… I thought… I thought something else was going on…”

“I wonder what you could’ve possibly thought was going on.” Loki replied coolly, his smirk never leaving his face.

Thor looked visibly flustered and Tom just looked a bit confused.

“Wait. Why couldn’t you just get this out with magic?” Tom made a gesture with his hand holding the tweezers.

Loki placed a hand on on Tom’s knee and winked at him. “I was testing your  _other_  capabilities. And that,” he nodded his head to Thor who was still standing in the doorway, “was just a bit of fun. Happened purely on accident, _I assure you._ ”

“Perhaps I should just leave.” Thor shook his head and stepped out of the house.

“Remember to call next time, you inconsiderate brute!” Loki shouted to him.

“You are terrible.”

“And you  _love_  it.”


	35. None can resist wet Prince Hal

Loki had managed to keep himself from popping into Tom’s trailer on the set of whatever insignificant mortal thing Tom was filming at the moment, at Tom’s request. It was difficult, but he had managed.

That was until the day he couldn’t think of anything to do. No book could hold his attention for very long, nor any tv shows and causing chaos had been less than chaotic. 

He had sat there for a bit just thinking. Two sides of him warring: One side telling him to obey Tom’s wishes, the other pointing out that he was a god and could do whatever he pleased, dammit.

Eventually he decided to transport himself to Tom’s trailer, he had just barely made himself comfortable when Tom bounded in with a wide grin, in costume and all wet and dirty. Loki gulped.

Tom’s grin fell a bit upon seeing Loki. “Darling, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

Loki forced himself to keep his gaze somewhere near his face as he spoke, “yes… yes, everything is alright. I-I was just…” He forgot what he was going to say as he watched a drip of water roll off a wet curl that was plastered to the side of Tom’s neck and slide down, over his collarbone and down past the fabric of his shirt.

“Are you sure? Why are you panting?”

Loki’s eyes snapped back up to Tom’s bewildered looking face and he smiled. He practically growled as he stood and strode to Tom. He grabbed onto Tom’s hips and planted his lips onto the side of Tom’s neck and licked the trail of moisture that drop had left behind.

Tom let out a surprised little yelp that quickly turned into a deep moan as Loki ground his hips into him and as his teeth and tongue worked on his neck. He pulled off the dirty leather jacket he was wearing, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Loki moved to the other side of his neck and his fingers dug into Tom’s hips more letting Tom feel how hard he was already. He smirked a little as he felt Tom’s breathing quicken and as the coat hit the ground.

Loki pulled himself and Tom down to the floor, lying on top of him and grinding relentlessly into Tom’s hip as he licked the the shining skin exposed by a deep v of Tom’s shirt. He pinned Tom’s hands down with his own, leaving him unable to do anything but writhe against the other man and let Loki do as he will.

Loki finally let go of Tom’s hands, allowing him the opportunity to pull Loki up for a deep, crushing, kiss. Loki returned the kiss with force, a low groan rumbling through his chest as he did. Loki’s clothes fell away from his body, disappearing into nothingness as they hit the ground. He moaned again as his bare skin rubbed against Tom’s still-clothed body.

Tom rolled so he laid on top of Loki. He broke the kiss, straddling his thighs as he peeled the wet shirt off, throwing it so it landed next to the discarded jacket.

Loki bucked his hips as high as he could. “Take your pants off a fuck me already!”

Tom grinned down at him, “regained the ability to speak, have we?”

“Please,” Loki pleaded, a whine mixed with an annoyed growl.

“You ready?” Loki closed his eyes and moaned loudly, his back arching before he nodded. Tom moved between Loki’s legs, pulling his pants down his thighs and hooking one of Loki’s knees in his arm. He lined himself up and entered Loki slowly both men moaning in unison as he did. 

“Just fuck me you-” Loki’s sentence ended with yelp as Tom began fucking him hard, leaving him unable to do anything but moan and try to meet his thrusts. 

Tom brought Loki’s other leg up and leaned forward, making him gasp and curse him   while one of his hands moved to stroke himself. Tom was unrelenting as continued to fuck Loki into the floor of his trailer. Loki’s hand matched his pace as he sped up when he felt his climax nearing. Loki came first with his back bowed and a flood of obscenities leaving his lips. Tom’s rhythm faltered and he came with a groan just after Loki finished.

Tom released Loki’s trembling legs and laid down on top of him, burying his face in the crook of the other man’s neck as he caught his breath. When his breathing had evened out and it felt like his legs could hold him up again he sat back on his heels. “I need to be going now.”

Loki let out a whimper before he could stop himself.

Tom laughed softly as he stood and pulled his pants back up, stepping around Loki and finding a towel to clean himself with. Loki watched him from the floor, giving Tom a little kicked puppy look.

“Don’t you look at me like that, love. You know I’m at work right now.” He finished wiping himself off and tossed the towel aside and went to pick up his shirt and jacket. Loki stood up from the floor as he slipped the shirt over his head. Tom continued, “besides, I only have to be here for a few more hours, you can use that time to pick which floor is the most comfortable.” Tom winked and shrugged on his jacket.

Loki laughed, “I’m afraid despite whichever floor I choose we’d end up in the entry way anyways.”

“Uh, then pick the floor after that.”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “After that one? Darling, I think you overestimate your abilities.”

“Try me.”

“I will.” Tom and Loki smiled at each other. 

—-

“You alright, Tom? There were some weird noises coming from your trailer…”

“Oh, I’m fine. I was just exercising.”


	36. Loki that's not how friends work...

“Seems a bit early to have your hair like that, isn’t it?

Loki narrowed his eyes at the familiar blond. The man that impersonated his brother shifted his weight to his other foot. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Chris. He smiled at the man and opened the door more to let him in. ”Yes, it is a bit early, but I felt like I needed to get in character earlier. What brings you here?” He slowly walked into the living room area, his mind coming up with various ideas. He wondered if he should summon Thor, see what happened when the two men came face to face. He looked over at Chris again and narrowed his eyes. No. He didn’t want to deal with the possiblity of his brother becoming friends with this man and coming down to Midgard constantly to visit.

Without realizing, Loki had been scowling at Chris, who had began fidgeting under the god’s intense gaze. “I was nearby and thought I’d come by for a visit…. You okay, mate? You seem uh… different.” 

Loki’s smile sharpened, “I am quite different.” 

Chris backed up a few steps. “Maybe I should come back later, yeah?” He laughed nervously. There was a click of a lock and Chris stopped in his tracks. 

Loki tilted his head and said in a deceptively soft voice, “oh no Chris, I must insist you stay. Even if just for awhile. Have a seat.”  

Chris sat down in the nearby chair cautiously, glancing towards the front door as he did. He quickly looked away when he heard Loki laugh softly. 

“Don’t you trust me,  _mate_?” Loki sat down on the couch gracefully, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs.

“You’re not Tom.”

Loki laughed again, shaking his head. His voice was playful, “Oh what in the nine realms would ever give you that idea?”

Chris just stared at him, attempting to figure out what was going on.

“You look very tense. Would you like some tea Chris?” Loki snapped his fingers and a tea pot and two cups appeared on the coffee table in front of Loki.

Chris jumped out of the chair and bolted for the door, only to skid to a stop when he saw Loki standing in front of him, tsking him.

“Now Chris, that is very rude to just run out on your host like that. Did you not learn any manners while you pretended to be my brother?” Loki grinned as Chris’s eyes widened. “ _Ahh_ , the look of sudden realization.”

“ _Loki?_ ”

“The one and only.” Loki held his arms out, presenting himself.

“But… You’re not real…”

Loki looked down at himself and back up to Chris with a confused look. “Am I not made of flesh and blood? Am I not standing here before you?” Loki smiled smugly. “No, I am very real, Chris.”

“Does that mean-“

“Ugh, yes, my brother is real too. Why must  _everyone_  always ask about him…”

Chris moved to walk around Loki. “I-I should just go-“

Loki stepped in front of him again. “No, no, no, stay! We were just starting to get to know each other…” Loki froze when he heard the doorknob turn and the door click open. He grimaced and silently cursed himself, he forgot to lock it from the outside.

“Loki I’m back! I-What are you doing!?” Tom dropped the bag that was in his hands.

Loki turned and put on his best innocent face. “I was just… introducing myself…”

Tom shut the door behind him and he glared at Loki. “He looks terrified. What did you do?”

“Nothing! I swear!”

Tom looked over to Chris. “Are you alright?”

Chris answered quietly, “I’m not entirely sure to be perfectly honest…”

Tom walked up to Chris, sending Loki a dirty look as he did. Loki stuck his chin up and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

“Chris, I’ll, uh, call you later and explain everything to you as best I can, okay?” Chris nodded and Tom gave him a pat on the shoulder before leading him out the front door. After he shut the door he turned back around and stared at Loki.

“I was just having some fun,” Loki said petulantly, stomping a heel on the floor.

Tom strode up to Loki. “We need to have a talk.”

“Aw, come on, now you sound like my mother-ow!  _OW!_ ” Loki yelped as Tom grabbed his ear and used it to pill him into the living room. “YOU RUIN ALL MY FUN!”


	37. Loki's plans are not always thought out

“THOMAS!!  _THOMAS!!_ ”

“What on earth are you screaming about?” Tom walked into the living room and stopped at the sight of a very disheveled and pissed off looking Loki. “What on earth happened to you?”

“I went to meet the  _real_  Prince Hal,” Loki snapped.

“Why would you do that?” Tom’s face scrunched in confusion and disgust. “God, you stink! Why didn’t you clean yourself before you came back?”

“Everything stinks there! EVERYTHING! It’s disgusting!”

“Well, yeah, that was before indoor plumbing and sewage systems, Loki.”

“And the real Prince Hal looked completely different.” Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What?”

“He was downright ugly, I must say.”

“What is this about Loki?” Tom asked softly.

“You forbid me from your set. I thought I’d seek revenge for your rejection.”

Tom stood there quietly thinking for a few moments before looking back up at Loki with a crestfallen look. “You were going to cheat on me with the real Prince Hal?”

Loki’s arms fell to his side and his face was filled with guilt. “Yes,” he whispered.

Tom took a deep breath and turned away, simply standing there for moment before busting out with the loudest laugh Loki had ever heard. Loki watched in utter confusion as Tom continued to crack up, his slim body bending back and forth and tears streamed down his face.

“You…are such…  _AN IDIOT!_ ” Tom barely manged to say through fits of laughter.

Loki’s jaw tightened. “Stop laughing!”

“I love you, but that was stupid.” Tom wheezed and cackled

“Stop laughing!” Loki shouted in vain again.

“If you liked the outfit so much, why didn’t you conjure up one for me to wear at home?”

Loki’s eyes widened slightly at this, which made Tom laugh even harder.

“You hadn’t even thought of that had you?”

Loki huffed.

“YOU DIDN’T!” Tom slapped his knee.

“I hate you.” Loki marched to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Tom leaned against the nearby wall, his laughter eventually stopping, but the grin on his face stayed. He heard the shower begin to run. “You’re so cute when your plans fail.”

He heard a growl from inside of the bathroom.


	38. Oh Loki...

Tom clumsily grabbed his ringing phone from the nightstand, checking the time and caller id before he answered, “hello?” His voice is deeper and gravelly from sleep and his eyes haven’t even opened fully yet.

“Hello darling.” 

Tom patted at the empty area of of his bed. “Loki? Why on earth are you calling me at three in the morning? And why aren’t you in bed with me? Where are you?” 

Loki let out a laugh, “where I am is not important at this time. Now, tell me darling, what are you wearing?”

Tom’s mind was still hazy from sleep and he couldn’t figure out what on earth Loki was trying to do. He rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. “Uhm, boxers.”

Loki sighed, “ _oh, yes._  And nothing else?”

Tom furrowed his eyebrows. “…Yeah. Nothing else.” He could hear Loki hum in approval from the other end of the phone.

“And what are you doing right now, love?”

Tom’s face twisted in even more confusion. “Talking… to… you?”

Loki sighed exasperatedly, his voice held just a hint of a growl, “anything _else_ , my darling idiot?”

“No?” He could feel Loki’s patience leaving him from his end of the phone.

“You’re not  _touching_  yourself or anything like that?”

“…No.”

“Well, do it,” Loki snapped.

“Touch myself?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki hissed, Tom could practically hear Loki think ‘ _idiot_.’

Tom’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack as he realized what Loki was doing. He shifted a bit, rising up so that he was sitting up against the headboard. He cleared his throat again, “uh, I,” he thought quickly, “what if I said I was rubbing my chest?’

Loki’s voice softened, “ _mmm, yes_. More.”

Tom grinned and went on, “I’m pretending it’s _your hand_ , scratching my chest, like you always do.” He heard Loki let out a little huff. Tom bit his lip to hold back a laugh. He continued, “I’m sliding my hand down my stomach, I want to touch myself but you like to tease me, so I keep stopping before my hand gets to where I  _really_  want it.” Loki let out a shuddery breath and Tom heard the sound of skin on skin. He played with a loose thread on his blanket as he continued, “I want it  _so badly_.  _May I touch myself, Loki?_ ”

Loki’s breath hitched. “Yes.  _Yesyesyesyes…_ ” He said hastily.

Tom grinned again and moaned loudly, “so good. I’m so hard for you Loki. I want you  _so bad_.” He moaned again.

“ _Oh norns._ ” Loki moaned loudly.

Tom looked towards his door in confusion, he could’ve sworn he heard the moan from somewhere else beside the phone. He faked another moan and stood from the bed silently and carefully stepped to the door. Loki continued to babble and pant into the phone with quiet encouragement from Tom, who silently stalked through the house, making his way to the living room.

There, he found Loki, holding a cellphone to his ear with one hand and frantically jerking himself off with the other.

The hand Tom was using to hold his phone dropped down to his side. “Loki.”

“ _Tom_.”

“Loki.”

“ _Oh, Tom._ ”

“Loki!”

Loki stopped, his eyes widened, his cheeks reddened and his phone fell from his hand. He turned his head to Tom, mouth open, ready to respond, but unable to. Tom’s cheeks began to hurt from how hard he clamped his mouth shut, to keep from smiling and laughing.

Loki disappeared into thin air and Tom finally let out the whoop of laughter he’d been holding in for so long.

Some time later, after Tom had stopped laughing and went back to sleep, he felt the bed shift and turned over to see Loki laying down beside him.

“We will never speak of this again.”

Tom scoffed, “yeah,  _right._ ” Loki glared at him.


	39. A little bit of dom!Loki

“ _Umf… Muhh_.” Tom groaned around the strip of cloth in his mouth, teeth biting into the spitsoaked fabric.

“I really can’t get you to shut up, can I?” Loki said teasingly, running a blunt fingernail down the center of Tom’s sweaty chest, making him gasp and squirm against his restraints.

Loki’s hips twitched, his cock just barely inside of Tom. Tom whined again and Loki grinned.

“You want more,  _don’t you?_ ” Tom nodded chest heaving as he breathed harder. Loki leaned down, careful not to slide deeper inside Tom and whispering, “Not yet.” He silenced Tom’s next petulant whine with a nip on his collarbone.

Loki sat back up, keeping Tom’s thighs spread far apart and thrusting shallowly in and out, watching intently the torture he’s was putting him through. He watched Tom’s muscles tighten and twitch beneath him, slowly traced his fingers around the outlines of them. Tom continued to whine and moan pitifully, the sounds muffled by the gag. Loki raked his nails down Tom’s torso, red lines blooming on his lightly tanned skin, Tom arching his back and mewling in response. Loki scratched his way up Tom’s trembling thighs, cupping the backs of his knees and pushing them back and apart.

Tom made a confused noise.

Loki smiled sharply as he pushed forward, slowly filling Tom.

Tom screwed his eyes shut, biting harder onto the cloth in his mouth.

Loki sighed when his met the backs of Tom’s thighs before quickly pulling out and shoving back in again. He moved his hands to Tom’s shoulders, going harder and faster with each thrust of his hips. Tom moaned and tugged helplessly on his restraints.

“You love it don’t you, darling?” Tom answered with a weak moan.

“I knew you would.” He pounded harder into him.

Loki could feel himself peaking, heat coiling low inside his stomach, his hips stuttered and he came hard inside Tom. He flopped over next to Tom, panting and heaving into the air.

Tom whined and bucked his hips, his cock still painfully hard.

“Oh, you expected to come too? Silly mortal.”

Tom growled and mustered the best scowl he could, which was difficult to manage while gagged and bound.

“Aw, well, since you look so pitiful…” Loki perched himself up on one arm and wrapped his other hand around Tom’s long neglected cock, stroking him slowly. Tom shuddered bucking his hips into Loki’s fist. Loki teased him, swirling his fist around just the head of his cock, then running the tip of one finger along the underside tortuously lightly, and then making his strokes just shy of too hard.

When Tom was shaking and panting hard he began jerking him fast, not relenting until Tom climaxed, hot come spurting onto his abdomen and over Loki’s fingers.

Once Tom was finished and his body began to relax into the mattress  Loki untied the gag, using it to clean off his hand and Tom’s stomach before tossing it to the side. Loki flopped back down, a sleepy but pleased expression on his face. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes,” Tom answered with a hoarse voice. “Um, can you untie my arms?”

Loki turned to his side, facing away from Tom. “In a minute, love.”

“Loki, please untie me.”

Loki stayed silent, fast asleep already.

“Loki?”

_“Loki!”_


End file.
